Vampire Bloode
by BlackAngel233
Summary: On an ordinariy day Jazmine finds herself an orfin, alone in the world, even her best friend. She moves in with her uncle whom just happens to be the dean of a school. Her cusin Yukki is a prefect.Jazmine finds herself in love with a night student!


Once in a land far, far away… that is how most stories start right? Well I guess this story doesn't change that because the war that went between vampires and likens is far over… or is it?

"Jazmine Miakka?" a man with large glasses and a green sports jacket called. Jazmine was daydreaming and not listening to the sub. "Jazmine-son? Are you here?" He was aggravated now.

"Oh, I'm here." Everyone laughed at her and she flushed that deep beat red it was her signature look.

"Alright then, now that Miss Miakka is here with us we will start with …… how about algebra?" everyone groaned except for Jazmine she was always very good at mathematics and science even with all her daydreaming. She had photo-graphic memory and could pull facts off the top of her head.

A loud whistle blew and the girls began to run the track Jazmine wasn't slow but she sure as heck wasn't at the front with the lean girls whom excelled in all sports but failed math and science all the time.

"Hey, Jazzy! I'm coming." Jazmine knew this was her one and only friend Anju Tenzzuki she was a complete opposite from Jazmine. Anju had long, brunette hair down to her waist with big, deep brown eyes and was really outgoing she never blushes even if she is caught daydreaming. (Pfft like that would ever happen she can actually keep her mind on her work) Also Anju was artistic and was only in regular science and math. Now, Jazmine on the other hand had shoulder length silvery- blue hair and deep purple gray eyes and was always daydreaming. As for her artistic side the best she could do was stick figures.(So not even kidding about that.) "Hey, Jazzy how are you? You seem somewhere else lately. Are those jerks bothering you again? Those retarded little freaks. I'll kick there buts!"

"No, it's okay really. I'm just tired that's all. But thank you for worrying so much. I think I'm gonna go to the beach after school you wanna come with me?" Anju smiled she was the only person Jazmine could speak to with confidence.

"Yeah, sure meet me at the front gate. Okay?" Jazmine nodded and the two girls finished up their laps and changed into their clothes and went to their own classes. Little did Jazmine know that her friendship with Anju will be put to the test and it would start, soon.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Anju was scrambling down the steps of the large master staircase that lead down to the courtyard. "Wait, ewwww what is that smell? It is rancid." Jazmine covered her nose to protect it from the over-bearing stench that filled the courtyard.

"Uhg, it is this stupid perfume Anster sprayed on me he is such a jerk!" Anju started to rant on and on about how much of a jerk he was and that she doesn't know what she will do but she is going to kill him for being so mean to her. Then, a force wrapped around her and something covered her eyes. On the inside she was freaking out but on the outside she was trying to be calm.

"Hi sis. How are you?" Tensu picked her up and turned her around to his face. "Hmmm, is this my sister? Imposable god, how old are you? Nine? Jeeze mom was right. You look just like me, I bet your chasing off guys with your book bag. Aren't ya?" Jazmine laughed. It had been four years since shed seen her brother

"Brother, you know I'm fifteen. You're such a goof. I've missed you so much." She looked to Anju whom understood that they would want to visit for a bit and so she left. "Oh brother you must tell me of all your travels. What is the world like?" Her brother set her down. "Is it exiting? Where all did you go? What were the people like? Did you make lots of friends? Did you find a house somewhere nice? Oh, I want to know everything. Tell me all of it. Please?" she was so exited her brother was twenty-one and looked a lot like Jazmine same hair, same inviting yet secretive eyes, same soft voice soaked with the happiness that was their lives. They walked to his black Mercedes with butterfly doors and black vinyl seats. "Wow, pretty okay car, you know for a completely awesome brother that is."

"Thanks. I think. I have something for you Jazamillion. Something from every place I've been. It's all in here." He handed Jaz a suitcase filled with treasures. Diamond rings, Gold necklaces, charm bracelets with odd trinkets hanging off and earrings with thousands of colors that would make the rainbow look dull. Things that sparkled and things that glittered such beautiful things all for her. Her brother always spoiled her. She loved him even without the wondrous things he got her. She leaned over and gave him a hug. "I'll take that you like it? You still collect charm bracelets right? I've got a very special one right here." He handed her the sparklyest most intriguing bracelet she'd ever seen with wolves and bats and the moon and stars with flowers and clouds and angels hanging off. There were more trinkets to beautiful to describe and one, a silver plate had her full name incrusted on it in marvelous lettering 'Jazmine Lavender Loona Miakka'

"Oh it's… it's breathtaking I'll wear it always and forever. I promise. I absolutely love it. Where? How?" A single tear rolled out of her eyes as she clipped it on.


End file.
